The Island
by THE BEST TWILIGHT FANX
Summary: Who Knew that one accident could change your life forever?How would you feel if you where forced with 7 adults that you didnt ever know?Could you imagine living on fish and bananas. Horrible..Right?That's all you can eat when you are stranded on an island
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are her's.**

SUMMARY: Who Knew that one accident could change your life forever? How would you feel if you where forced with 7 adults that you didnt ever know? Could you imagine living on fish and bananas. Horrible...Right? That is all you can eat when you are stranded on a deserted Island...

THE ISLAND.

When I was ready to give up on life, you were the reason I didnt. You brought the sun to my night , where I no longer suffer in the cold and darkness. I wanted to run away, but seeing you made me stay.

I sighed as I shut my notebook and closed my eyes.

I just managed to run away from my EX-boyfriend as he was cheating on me with my now EX-best friend. Luckily I was able to catch a plane.

A slight cough was heard from somewhere beside me. Carefully, I opened my eyes and felt my heart freeze.

The man besides me was beautiful. He had unusual, copper, messy hair and facinating green eyes.

"Excuse me, may I take this seat next to you?" revealed a velvet, smooth voice.

"yeah...of course." I replied.

He took his rucksack off his shoulder and sat down.

I couldn't believe I had this amazing Adonis sitting next to me.

I managed to identify that is name was Edward.

"Where are you off to then?" He asked.

I looked down. "What?"

"You could be some random stalker for all I know" I replied.

He started to laugh. "That's not possible."

I looked confused at him. For some strange reason i believed him.

"My sister, umm she has leukemia and she only has a couple of weeks to live so... i'm going to spend as much time as possible with her."

My eyes started to water.

"I'm so sorry." they were the only words that could slip out.

The plane started to shake violently.

I heard laughter from in front of me. It suddenly died down when the machines fell out of the ceiling. Then terrified screams filled my ears. So i gripped onto the closest thing to me...Edward...

It was hard to breathe, everything was extremely cloudy. When people say your life flashes before your eyes, All I thought about was the man next to me and prayed that we would survive this.

"BELLLA WHEN I COUNT TO THREE, UNTIE YOUR SEATBELT AND HOLD ONTO ME AS TGHT AS YOU CAN...DONT LET GO."

" 1, 2, 3!"

I uncliped my seatbelt and wrapped my weak arms around his waist.

The plane tilted.

My body sprang back because of the force. I felt something sharp enter my head before i fell in unconsiousness**.**

**There's chapter 1! review if you want more please! bye..**

**_THE BEST TWILIGHT FANX._**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Others

**CHAPTER 2 (Meeting The Others).**

**Chapter 2 FINALLY! Just to ensure you, Alice has long hair and James has short blond hair in this particular story. Here we go!**

_The struggle of life is one of our greatest blessings. It makes us patient, sensitive, and Godlike. It teaches us that although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it. - Helen Keller_

My head pounded continuously like a drum. I didnt want to open my eyes as the pain was so strong. My body ached for water. Flashbacks from this morning rushed through my head. Edward. Plane Crash. I rapidly sat up. The world surrounding me was a blur. Headrush!

I carefully opened my eyes. I looked around. endless trees were planted at the back of the Island but most of the place was sand. It looked massive. I wanted to explore even though it was dark. Next I came face to face to a woman. She had long black hair. she was a small figure that wasn't quite a woman but she wasn't exactly a little girl either, she was about my age. Her clothes were torn and mouldy looking.

"your awake." She announced. I nodded. "The others will be here soon."

"others?" I asked. "yeah, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, James and Edward."

Edward. Edward was here! "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please" Alice handed me a container of what I needed. The cold, liquid slid down, refreshing my dry throat. "Thanks" I muttered.

"Oh by the way, i'm Alice." I told her my name before i heard a booming voice.

"ALICE WE'RE BACK!" I heard a loud smack, soon followed by tone of pain.

"Rosalie must have slapped Emmett again." Alice explained.

The first person who came out of the trees was a giant bulky man carring wood in one hand and rubbing the back of his head with the other.

Behind him was the most beautiful female i had ever seen. she had long blond hair and big, blue eyes. She could win over any boy she ever wanted.

Next was another girl with simular looking hair but looked less attractive than the other. She had really long nails that kinda scared looked like a real bitch.

Beside her was a vile, evil looking man with short blond hair that looked at me like he was hungry. He already gave me the creeps.

"Oh look who decided to get up." The gigantic man said.

"Oh leave her alone big meany." Alice gigled as i smirked.

Alice and I stood up and went to stand beside them. That freaky man was still eying me.

"How long have I been outcold for?" I asked.

"Around a day and a half." Replied The wierd guy. Shock ran through me.

"YOU GUYS IT'S DONE.!" Shouted a familiar voice. "Lets go!" The beautiful blond sighed.

We all followed the sudden yell of the man. we were now ontop of a giant cliff with the treetops slightly moving from the calm wind.

The man i remember, Edward. He was sitting in the middle of the cliff with a fire set in front of him.

His face was illuminated by the magical colours of red orange and yellow , making him even more handsome than before.

Everyone sat around the flames. The woman with the long nails sat next to Edward, the big man sat next to the beautiful blond and the creepy dude sat next to me.

The lady sitting next to Edward whispered something in his ear, he scowled at her before she huffed.

"Why not introduce ourselves?" asked the wierd guy, putting his arm around my shoulders. I tried to shrug it off but he was too strong.

I think I saw Edward glare at him but then again it may had been my imagination.

"Ok i'll start...I'm Alice and i am a fashion designer, i'm 21. I was going to travel to Spain for my Cousins wedding but instead, I ended up here."

The long nailed girl went next...

"Hi i'm Tanya I was a beautician and i'm 22. I was heading for a holiday before this happened."

Then the bulky man...

Hey Emmett is here, I was an amazing footall player before i got here and i'm 29..I think."

Then gorgeous woman...

"hiya, im Rosalie I was a model and i'm 25."

The creepy man...

Hello I'm James and i used to be a therapist and im 27."

It was my turn.

"I'm Bella and I was a year 2 teacher before I got moved here. I am 21 years old."

Finally it was the Greek-Gods turn.

I heard him chuckle before he started.

I'm Edward and I am indeed a doctor. i'm 24 and I am proud to say that I had saved Bellas life."

He looked at me and grinned.

What was he talking about? He saved my life? Surley not. Well not that I remember. Edward, My doctor, His kindness, My saviour.


End file.
